That 80s show with Harvey beaks
by codywrasman
Summary: Harvey and his friends are in the 80s the deccade of pacman and other cool stuff
1. Chapter 1 the 80s

littlebark Grove February 12th 1984 shows Harvey dancing on on the dance floor the song that was playing was ( the safety dance by men without hats 1983 ) lygia was enjoying watching Harvey dance fee go Harvey whoo foo horary maston comer whatever I have seen better dancing then that upon hearing that I punch maston in the face me get out of here maston runs away crying jared hey Jared are you having fun jared yes just great it's so fun Michael Eddy I know it's so fun to listen to such jams all of a sudden another song starts playing ( dancing with myself by Billy idol 1982 ) and everyone starts dancing me yay I love this song everyone continues to dance the next day me well that was nice I get some coffee lygia yeah it was I love Harvey's dancing fee I loved it when cody punched maston in the face me yeah well that maston kid should know better than to be mean to my friends becuse I am somebody you don't wanna mess with jared checks his watch oh no I am late me late for what they got a new pacman game at the arcade and I gotta see it jared me well get in the car at the car shows me driving a white 1982 Toyota well how long is it me about a couple minutes as in the mean time I grab a cassette tape and put it in the cars tape player and calm saxophone music starts playing the sound of saxophone music just makes me tired and I fall asleep behind the wheel the guys begin screaming all of a sudden the car shakes as if I hit something lygia grabs the tape out of the tape player hey lygia it's for your own good throw the tape all the way to the back me did I hit something jared I don't think so elsewhere shows maston comer lying on the road with tire tracks on him and screams in pain maston oh my god this hurts somebody call for help gumball walks to him gumball meh you look fine to me gumball walks away back at the car me so what to do I know I turn on the radio and music starts playing ( once in a lifetime by talking heads 1981 ) me oh I love this song lygia well at least its not sleepy saxophone music at the arcade Shows Michale Eddy playing a game plays music ( jump by van Halen 1983 ) me hey Eddy how are you Michael Eddy good jared where is the new pacman game oh it's down that way jared thanks Harvey I am gonna play the asteroids game me I love that game save some quarters for me Harvey okay me I am going to work so bye everyone bye I run off to the car and take off the record store me hey mrs beaks sorry I am late Miriam meh I need you to help me with the new shipment to records coming to the store me got it soon the new shipment of records comes to the store not just records but also cassette tapes shows me burned out Miriam what wrong cody it maston I don't know why he hates Harvey he likes gumball but gumball doesn't like him Miriam well I don't know what to tell you me he told Harvey to get wrecked Miriam HE DID WHAT I am gonna kick his ass watched the store Miriam leaves me to watch the store me oh boy at the house lygia is watching m TV listening to Michael Jackson's music video song ( beat it by Michael Jackson 1983 ) lygia I love Michael Jackson jared omg so do I ding dong jared I'll get it I open the door me hey guys what's going on jared nothing come on in Harvey hey weres mom me oh she's beating the crap out of maston Harvey oh no me well oh Michael Jackson I sit down jared sits down with me we continue listening to m TV music videos Eddy walks in with Michelle me oh hey Michael and Michelle Eddy shes so cute Harvey what are you doing she was asleep Michael Eddy oh sorry jared takes Michelle and walks upstairs me well I need a drink I go to the kitchen to get a drink soon I walk in with a Pepsi I go to the TV guide book to see what's on me hmm Miami vice or the a team I flip a coin me head a team it is I change the channel to watch the a team me dose a Mr T I pity the fool me oh dose it agian I pity the fool who hates Harvey beaks me yeah I should start saying that to maston the end

Maston comer thomasmariofan48

Michale Eddy Michaelsquishyeddy89

Lygia lygiamidori

Jared jaredwood1111

Me cody Wrasman

Harvey beaks and friends are owned my ch Greenblatt © 2016

That 80s show owned casey-werner mandabach productions © 2002

At the arcade shows Jared playing pacman jared yes yes YES jared laughs in victory this is awesome


	2. Chapter 2 stars and gaming

At a wedding me okay this goes to our new cousin shows me on a keyboard jared with a tambourine and Harvey and lygia on the mic me ready guys I start playing the keyboard jared bangs on the tambourine Harvey and lygia start singing harvey and lygia I am so excited and I just can't hide it I am about to lose control and I think I like it foo horary fee go Harvey Eddy oh you love him do you fee no ( blushes in embarrassment) Harvey and lygia and I know I know I want you I want you ( the song I am so excited by the pointer sisters 1982 ) the next day shows me getting ready for work I put on a pair of jeans a purple cotton shirt with blue lines running down and a pair of black shoes I walk to the dinning room to get some count chocula cearal me morning everyone everyone morning I sit down for breakfast so what's happening today jared well I am gonna babysit Michelle today me have fun buddy Harvey I don't know what to do today me well I am going to work I grab my keys and I walk out to my 1982 Toyota and drive to the littlebark record store ( at the record store ) shows miriam beaks Harvey's mother taking a journey album she takes the record out and puts in the record player and puts the needle on the record and music starts playing ( the song don't stop believing by journey 1981 ) I walk in me hey mrs beaks I am sorry I am late. Miriam" meh . Me so what to do ? Miriam here some Pat benatar records here take them to the B section will you ? Me sure thing I take the Pat benatar records to the B section of the store ( back t the house ) jared sets some toys down for Michelle. Jared okay Michelle here some toys for you and if you want we could watch sesame street together . Michelle starts playing with the toys and starts giggling . Jared there I have a feeling this will be a piece of cake. Jared takes the tv remote and turns on seasme street for Michelle ( back at the record store ) shows me selling a few albums to a customer me thanks enjoy you Cyndi lauper album the customer oh I will the customer walks off miriam puts in another record ( the song physical by Olivia Newton jhon 1981) Harvey walks in. Harvey mom guess what miriam what? Harvey me and lygia are gonna be on star search me gasp congrats guys Miriam oh sweetie that's great news Harvey I know I am so excited becuse I know everything about star search me really? Harvey yes you seen me watch the show. Me oh. Harvey yeah I gotta tell everyone Harvey runs out of the store Miraim wow I am proud. Me you should be ( back at the house ) shows Michelle and Jared watching seasme street Harvey runs in Harvey jared guess jared what Harvey me and lygia are gonna be on star search. Jared gasp Harvey that's great elsewhere Michelle crawls away from jareds sight jared that's great Harvey what are you and lygia gonna do Harvey we are gonna sing jared oh Harvey i gotta go Harvey runs out the door. Jared okay Michelle jared doesn't see Michelle anywhere jared Michelle Michelle jared realizes Michelle is missing jared oh no ( at Eddy's house shows Harvey fee foo Eddy and lygia are at the tabel wondering what to do about star search Harvey okay what song to sing Michale Eddy" oh how about one of the songs from the Smiths, fee"or how about Cyndi lauper, foo" cookies Eddy" or maby Pat benatar Harvey or maby the song we sang at the wedding lygia that's a good idea Harvey fee yeah diffnitly that song Harvey okay Harvey think this could be the great Harvey and lygia performance of 1984 everyone yeah foo now what Eddy wanna watch some M TV upon hearing that everyone gets up to watch music videos on M TV ( back at the house ) shows the house jared is looking everywhere for Michelle from the living room kitchen bathroom everywhere jared oh god were could she be all of a sudden jared hears crying it sounded like a baby jared runs to the living room to see little Michelle crying jared picks up the crying baby bird and checks her diaper witch is clean and puts her ear on her stomach and she's not hungry jared just begins to hug the crying baby bird and the warmth of the hug causes her to stop crying Michelle yawns and falls asleep in Jared's arms jared puts Michelle in her crib jared goodnigth Michelle back ( back at the record store ) miriam plays another record ( the song hit me with your best shot by Pat benatar 1980 ) me can you believe it harvey and lygia are gonna be on star search miraim I know I check my watch me oh it's qutting time miriam checks her watch oh my gosh your right miriam turns off the record player and her and I just walk off shows her and I driving home in my Toyota ( back at home ) jared cleans up mess me and miriam walk in me and miriam wow jared oh hey guys I was just waiting for you guys miriam so you and Michelle had fun jared yeah miriam well here you go miriam gives jared the money and Jared just walks up stairs Mr beaks walks in hey guys how's it going miriam oh hey Irving how was your day miriam kisses her husband Irving oh great miraim did you know your son is gonna be on live TV tommorow Mr beak yeah he barged into my office and told me about star search Harvey yeah think of the money will get if we win miriam yeah the next day show us on the highway in my Toyota with Harvey lygia me and Jared on our way to los Angeles were they host star search me so guys this is gonna be good Harvey yep jared what song are you gonna sing Harvey the song we sang at the wedding me oh okay jared so what to do with the money Harvey donate some of it to charity and migth give it to some of it to you guys jared I buy that new Nintendo game console with the gun controller so I can play duck hunt me I go to Paris and travel the city jared oh that too at the stage Harvey and lygia are getting ready all of a sudden a certain enemy appears it was maston comer maston well look who it is me oh you jared can't you just leave us alone maston I will once I win me you will not win maston well see about that, maston just walks away, me he irritates me, all of a sudden Harvey and lygia appear with nice clothes with Harvey wearing gilded color parachute pants, me nice, the narrator live from Hollywood it's star search with your host Ed McMahon Ed thanks and welcome to star search at home shows Eddy Mr and Mrs beaks and Michelle watching the tv to see star search our first contested is maston comer from littlebark shows maston doing the plate and stick talent spinning plates on sticks without breaking one all of a sudden he slips and falls cuasing him to fall and shatter all the plates the judges buzz at him maston runs away crying Ed McMahon are next contestant is a blue bird and and a human girl also from littlebark give a warm welcome to Harvey and lygia everyone stars cheering for the Harvey okay Harvey and lygia start singing I want to love you feel you or wrap myself around you I am so exited and I just hide it I about to lose control and I think I like it and I know I know I want you I want you after singing the song Ed McMahon and the winner is Harvey and lygia everyone cheers maston that should have been me maston angrily walks away, at the house everyone cheers for Harvey and lygia back at home miriam Harvey im so proud of you Harvey thanks mom me so when does the money come Harvey soon the next day at jareds room jared had bought a nitendo entertainment system with the gun controller with his baby sitting money me well congrats dude on your new gaming counsel with the gun controller jared yep jared puts a gaming cartridge in and starts playing duck hunt the end


	3. Chapter 3 valintines day

Valintines day 1984

In littlebark Grove people were putting up decorations and stuff getting ready for the holiday known as valintines day among the people who celebrate valintines day was 10 year old Harvey beaks and his freinds fee foo me Jared l and lygia

Harvey" man can you guys believe its valintines day already?

Everyone" yep.

Harvey" I can already feel the love

Me" I felt love once.

Harvey" really?

Me" yeah but I reather not talk about it.

Jared" well there it's up.

Jared" shows the decorated house

Harvey" nice

Me" well

Me" hopefully ill ask Claire out this valintines day.

Harvey" Claire I thought you loved Dade.

Me" I do but I am not gay I love both dade and Claire I just want to be both with a girl and a boy.

Harvey" ah

Me" yeah and besides dades in the navy keeping the Cubans and the Soviets out of Grenada.

Harvey" yeah well I hope to spend time with piri piri.

Jared" aww you and piri piri together its so cute.

Harvey" thank you

Jared" your welcome

Harvey" well what to do now?

Me" well I gotta get to work bye.

Everyone" bye.

( At the record store )

Miriam" was putting on a pat benatar record once she put the needle on the record music started playing

( The song fire and ice by pat benatar 1981 )

Me" hey Mrs beaks hey Mrs beaks sorry I am late.

Miraim" it's okay.

Me" anything to do.

Miriam" those cassette tapes are need to be put in order.

Me" alright then.

( At home )

Jared" was playing with Michelle

Jared" aww your cute Michelle yes you are yes you are.

The baby bird just giggles

( Harvey walks in )

Harvey" okay I put all the decorations up.

( All of a sudden the doorbell rings )

Harvey" hmm I wonder who could that be?

Harvey open the door to reveal a rabbit wearing a sailor outfit it was Dade Harvey's best freind who has been serving in the US Navy.

Harvey" Gasp dade. ( Harvey happily hugs Dade )

Dade" yep it's me.

Jared" DADE ( Jared hugs Dade )

Dade" okay you guys okay.

Harvey" come in come in.

Dade enters the house and sits down.

Harvey" so dade how was the navy?

Dade" it was nice I went to Grenada a couple of times to make sure those Soviet communist pigs don't come back it was all in the job to protect America.

Harvey" nice you want something to drink?

Dade" not right now weres Cody I bet he'll be happy to see me.

Harvey" he's at work right now.

Dade" oh I can wait.

Harvey" okay.

( Back at the record store )

I was just putting up cassette tapes on the shelf in alpobetical order while Miriam was playing another song

( The song do you really want to hurt me by the culture club 1982 )

Me" well I am done now.

Miriam" nice.

Me" oh I love this song.

Both me and Miriam just listened to the song.

Soon it was quitting time and I drove home.

( At home )

Dade" well things change sence I left.

Harvey" yeah but almost everything wasn't the same without you.

All of a sudden I walk in to see Dade in his sailor outfit.

Me" gasp DADE

Dade" gasp CODY

Both dade and me happily hug knowing that we were reunited while Harvey was touched by the scene of love. All of a sudden and Michale eddy lygia appeared

Lygia" hey guys gasp dade.

Both lygia and Dade hug.

Michale Eddy" hey Dade nice to see you again.

Me" oh we got to celebrate this ( gasp ) let's go to the club.

Everyone" okay.

( At the club )

People were dancing to colorful stobe lights while we just sat in a tabel watching people dance to the song

( The song dancing with myself by Billy idol 1980 )

Me" gasp there she is. I point to a little fox girl wearing glasses.

Dade" wait I thought you want to be with me?

Me" I do Dade but I want to be with a girl.

Dade" oh uh I understand.

Me" thank you. ( I smiled at Dade and kiss him )

Me" look at her she's beautyful and I have to ask her out.

All of a sudden a song plays.

( The song I can't hold back by survivor 1984 )

I walk to Claire the beautyful fox with glasses.

Me" excuse me would you like to dance?

Claire" just thought about it.

Claire" hymn sure.

Soon both me and Claire begin dancing and we just look at each other as we danced happily when I kissed her as well.

Soon I begin dancing with Dade dancing to another song.

Me and Dade danced while Harvey and piri piri danced.

( the song I want candy by bow wow wow 1982 )

Both me and Dade happily dance on the dance floor just enjoying the holiday known as valintines day.

Fee" well who knew Cody and Dade were good dancers

Foo" yep.

Claire" yeah.

Fee" you must be lucky Claire.

Foo" yeah.

Claire" yep I am lucky.

Fee" were has Dade been though?

Michale Eddy" he was in the navy somewhere I Grenada.

Fee" oh well that explains the sailor outfit.

Foo" nice a sailor.

Soon it was time to go home were we enjoyed the rest of the nigth there.

We entered the house.

Irving" oh hey kids how's it going?

Me" nice we danced and stuff.

Irving" nice

Me" hey Dade why don't you go upstairs to my bedroom and well end this day with something speacial.

Dade" really?

Me" yes.

Dade" okay.

Both me and Dade run upstairs to my bedroom to give Dade some extra love.

Me" everyone happy Valentine's day. ( Runs upstairs )

Piri piri" hmm I wonder what they are gonna do?

Harvey I don't think I wanna know.

Irving hey Miram are you thinking what I am thinking?

Upon hearing that Both Miriam and Irving run upstairs.

Harvey and piri piri just looked at each other

Harvey" well you want me to take you home?

Piri piri" actually why don't we dance together.

Harvey" uh okay.

Harvey" plays the song I can't hold back while both Harvey and piri piri dance together ending the chapter.

THE END

Michale Eddy belong to mike Eddy admirer 89

Lygia belongs to lygiamidori


	4. Chapter 4 jareds birthday

Monday June 25 1984

today was a special day today was Jarred's birthday and today was gonna be a great day Harvey fee and foo were setting up balloons

me do you think Jared's gonna love this?

harvey oh I bet he'll love it

me there all finished Great job everyone.

ding dong

me Who is that?

harvey oh that's piri piri I invited her.

the blue bird walks to the door to reveal a yellow bird with green pat Benatar hair wearing a neon blue dress with a black strip in the middle and the dress went all the way to her knees and the dress had shoulder pads and she had a Mardi Gras necklace on and a black bow on her hair.

harvey hey glad you made it.

piri piri Hey so where is the birthday boy?

me he's out we are just setting up before he gets home.

piri piri ah

me ( signs )

harvey what's wrong Cody?

me I just wish dade is here to see this.

harvey I know I miss him to.

fee well on the bright side he's protecting us from the Russians so what

Both Harvey and piri piri just give fee annoyed looks.

fee what?

harvey Fee please be nice

Fee okay

piri piri Cody really misses dade

Harvey yeah and so it would be nice to comfort him while Dade is away to Grenada

Fee Grenada seriously didn't we already captured that place?

Harvey yes but they have to make sure the soviets and the Cubans don't come back because who knows they could.

piri piri communism isn't it terrible that's why I support capitalism

harvey welcome to Reagan's America GOD BLESS YOU RONALD

all of a sudden the door bell rings

me okay sush quiet down Jarred's here I walk to the door I open it to reveal dade in his U.S. Navy sailor outfit

me gasp dade

with that me and dade happily hug

me thank God you're home I was so worried about you

dade don't worry Cody I am home

Harvey this is great and today is Jarred's birthday

Dade I know it is that's why I came here I wouldn't miss Jareds birthday for the world

Me well this great Jared should be home any minute

all of a sudden Irving Miriam and Michelle Harvey's family come in

irving hello kids

everyone hello

miriam hey Cody I got the records you ordered

I look to see the records I have there were was a Michael Jackson album and a police and a twisted sister album Jared's favorite bands

me Nice Jared's got a love these.

miram hopefully he will

me I also got him some tickets to see journey

harvey gasp really

me yeah

Harvey that's awsome Jared will love that he likes journey

me yep and for Claire's birthday I'll take her to a Cindi luaper concert

Harvey of course girls they wanna have fun

all of a sudden music starts playing. ( the song girls they wanna have fun by cyndi luaper 1983 )

shows Claire listening to the song

me see Claire loves this song

fee we see that

me Jared should be home soon I better get the camera

Fee what camera?

Me i Bougth camera today it's a camcorder that runs on VHS tape's

Claire really where did you get it.

me A little nice place I like to call circuit city

claire Circuit City that new retail store in littlebark

me yep I got a great deal on the camera.

i just walk away to get the camera.

soon I come out with a vhs camcorder camera

me look it even tells you the time and date in the shot.

fee really what year is it

me 1984 obviously

Fee okay then.

shows piri piri looking out of the window all of a sudden piri piri spots someone

it was Jared a human boy who wore a police band t shirt a jean jacket and baggy jeans and white nike shoes

piri piri gasp guys he's coming

me quick everyone hide

with that everyone just hid under tables chairs and the couch

once Jared walked in we just jump out

everyone SUPRISE

jared aahh

everyone happy birthday Jared

me and I got it on film.

everyone just hugged Jared

jared gasp dade your here

dade yep

jared hugs Dade

soon we ate cake the cake was half chocolate and vanilla

and soon we gave Jared his presents Harvey got him a digital watch fee gave him a speak and spell foo gave him a Mario bros game cartridge piri piri gave him a Duran Duran t shirt and dade got him a picture of when he was in Grenada infroint of a anbandoned soviet anti aircraft gun soon it was my turn

me Jared your birthday I am taking you on a journey

jared gasp really what journey?

me well the band journey because I got us tickets to see journey the band live in concert since you told me your a fan of journey .

jared that is so awsome thanks.

miriam also we got you some record albums .

Jared wow michale jackson twisted sister that's awesome

me yep

ding dong

me oh Lygia and Michael are here

Fee don't let Maston in here

me don't worry I would never invite him

i open the door to let Michael and Lygia in

me hey guys come in

i just let Michael and Lygia in they both sat down

lygia nice camera Cody were did yome u get it?

me circuit city

michael oh nice that new retail store?

me yes

Michael nice

me thanks

Lygia so weres Jared?

Me he's over there

both Lygia and Jared walk to were Jared is.

harvey well Jared is having a nice time

all of a sudden a egg splatters on the window.

harvey what the

I just look out to see it was maston

Me its maston

jared oh great

lygia not maston he's such a jerk

Michale yeah a jerk who weres Blazers

Maston hey morons having fun at this stupid party?

claire go away maston

piri piri we don't want you here

maston what are guys gonna do about it huh?

claire well I am pretty sure Cody will mess up your Blazers

Maston oh please I am not afraid of him.

all of a sudden dade comes out

maston oh I see you have your sailor freind out hey sailor can I get to bomb pops and a nutty buddy?

Dade I get that a lot but at least I Am not wearing girl cloths.

maston guys wear blazers two stupid.

me DONT CALL MY SAILOR BOYFREIND STUPID YOU JERK.

maston ha your gay this is so funny

i just get so angry I kick maston so hard I he starts flying

maston AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

soon Maston lands into a prison cell were an imate looks at him with a gay giving Maston the creepy smile look on his face maston knows what's gonna happen to him

maston GULP

back at the house

me well that took care of him

jared overall guys I had a good birthday one of the best birthdays I ever had

Me well we are just glad you had fun

jared oh I did and I am excited about the concert two

me yay

at the end Jared had an amazing birthday the best birthday of 1984 Jared and the others had lots of fun

starts playing a song

( the song anyway you want it by journey 1980 )

the end

Michael eddy belongs to mike eddy admirer 89

lygia belongs to lygiamdori


	5. Chapter 5 vetrans day 84

Music plays

( proud to be an American Lee Greenwood 1984 )

radio " ( voice ) good morning Chicago today is Veterans Day a day when we order those who served in the Armed Forces define our freedom and to top it off he was littlegood morning Chicago today is Veterans Day a day when we order those who served in the Armed Forces define our freedom and to top it off he was lee greenwoods proud to be an America

Dade" can you believe it its Veterans Day?

me" yep today's your day dade

harvey yep and as a freind I say thank you for your service

dade" aww thanks Harvey that means so much to me .

Me"I should fire up the grill I'm gonna have the best barbecue in all of Chicago

harvey" hmm I don't know a lot of people are barbecuing today

me" jee thanks for the tip Harvey

Harvey your welcome.

me I am gonna fire up the gril anyway I got hamburgers hotdogs and steak

Harvey" sounds good

me" yep

with that cody walks away

( ding dong )

Jared" ill get it

jared anserws the door to reveal lygia piri piri Claire fee and foo and Michael eddy

Jared"oh how you guys come on come on

lygia" thanks Jared.

piri piri"yeah thanks so where is the Sailor bunny?

Jared" he's outside with Cody.

Piri piri" thanks. ( walks to the back yard )

and the others walk outside

( outside )

cody was making food when all of a sudden maston a bully appears

Maston" hey loser I am having a party and you and Harvey loser beaks are not invited and I am having steak at the partywhat are you going to have nothing ( laughs ).

me" you know maston if I was the mailman I would be having your mom.

Maston" ( gets offended ) screw you ( walks away angrily )

Me" well I won ( continues to cook )

soon the gang comes out to see what's going on

lygia"hey Cody what are you making.

me" hamburgers hotdogs steak etc.

lygia" Yum.

me " yep watch the food I got to go change my outfit.

Jared" sure

with Cody walked back into the house to change his outfit

Soon Cody comes back wearing a Vietnam era U.S. army outfit.

Michale" wow Cody Were did you get that?

Me" I found it a goodwill can you believe it?

Michael" wow

me" yeah can somebody turn on some music?

jared" I will.

jared puts on a Record.

jared" dose anyone want Madonna?

Me" yes put her on

With that Jared put the needle on the record and music starts playing

( the song borderline by Madonna 1984 )

Me"yeah that's more like it.

( continues to cook )

soon we serve and we begin eating

dade wow as a sailor I never had a hot dog this good since I was in the Navy.

Lygia do you know what would be better.

dade" what's that?

Lygia" if you tell us one of your stories in the navy.

dade" what do you mean I didn't see any action.

lygia" it's doesn't matter what are you thought action or not we just want to hear a story.

Dade uh oh Okay there is this one story.

we just listen

( flashback )

1983 just 101 miles from Grenada onboard a U.S. Navy destroyer

Dade as I was walking around the deck I saw a ship sailing torwards us it's it looked similar to a our destroyer but it look completely diffrent an at the back of the ship and it had a red flag with a yellow hammer with a Sycal across it and it had a yellow star with red in the middle it was a soviet ship

Dade gasp

the rabbit just looks at the Russian destroyer sailing past them and onboard was a sailor onboard who sees dade

dade and the soviet sailor just stared at each other as if they were having a staring contest.

they just looked at each other until all of a sudden the soviet sailor blinks

dade" ha you blinked

the soviet sailor" dang it ( angrily walks away to another part of the ship )

dade and that was the first staring contest I won.

( end of flashback )

me wow.

fee" wow

Lugia" so you beaten an enemy sailor at a staring contest from one ship to another.

Dade well I thought of him more as an opponent then an enemy

Lygia" yeah that's quite interesting.

dade" thanks

all of a sudden Maston comes back

maston" hey losers having fun in this lame party

michale" why don't you shut up and leave us alone.

maston why not have the sailor bunny make me.

dade I have a better idea why don't we have a staring contest.

Me dade no don't.

Maston sure we will have a staring contest if you win I will leave and you see me for the rest of the day and in fact I will cancel the party but if I win you have to be to stop being freinds to these losers and you have to be my butler for four years.

Dade" deal.

lygia" dade no.

maston It's settled then and I hope you like doing all of my chores and polishing my trophies.

with that both dade and Maston sit down and close there eyes for a second.

me okay guys on your mark get set stare

with that both dade and Maston open there eyes and begin to stare at each other the two just stare at each other until dades eyes begin to bother him

maston" aww are your eyes bothering you looks like your getting to blink.

dade no no I will not blink ( continues to stare )

maston come on dade if blink all of this will be over blinking is good for your eyes.

dade" no I won't blink.

maston" blink blink.

dade" hmm ( moans )

maston " blink blink

dade" ggrr ( moans some more )

maston" blink blink.

all of a sudden an acorn falls and hits maston on the head cuasing Maston to blink

maston" ( blinks ) ow what the heck gasp no

dade" ha you blinked you lose.

Maston no fair an acorn fell on my head.

Me you still lose.

everyone yay

maston dang it.

with that maston angrily walks away

me see ya crazy

Dade well looks like I wont be doing mastons chores.

me yep.

soon after that with maston no longer having his party all the geust and veterans came to our party there veterans told story's a some wore army navy other uniforms And everyone was having a good time

me wow this is nice

dade yep

Me ( pats dade on the shoulder )

at the end we just enjoyed the party

THE END

michale eddy micalesquishyeddy

lygia lygiamidori

maston comer ThomasMariofan 48

me cody wrasman

jared jaredwood111

Harvey beaks and friends owned by ch greenblatt 2016

that 80s show owened by casey werner manabach productions 2002

shows jared eating a leftover burger

jared" this is good

continues to eat the burger

HAPPY VETERANS DAY


End file.
